This invention relates to polymer polyols in which the base polyol comprises an amine based polyether polyol and to a process for the production of these polymer polyols.
Various types of filled polyols are known and described in the art. Filled polyols are typically stable dispersions of solid particles in a liquid base polyol. More specifically, the known filled polyols include, for example, polyisocyanate polyaddition (i.e. PIPA) polyols, polyurea and/or polyhydrazodicarbonamide (i.e. PHD) polyols and polymer (i.e. PMPO) polyols.
The polymer polyols of the present invention offer distinct advantages that are not available from the present commercially available polymer polyols. These include a potential reduction in total volatile organic compounds (TVOC). The polyurethane foam industry is under increasing pressure to reduce volatile components in the formulations used to produce foam that can migrate out of the finished PU foam article (i.e. components such as raw material byproducts, surfactants, antioxidants, catalysts, etc.) Due to improved reactivity toward isocyanates, it may be possible to reduce the amount of volatile catalyst typically used in a polyurethane foam formulation.